Ironman El embarazo menos planeado (cap 4)
by Camila LV
Summary: Después de Ironman 3 Tony Stark y Pepper Potts tienen una bonita relación de pareja. Son sexualmente activos e incluso a veces olvidan usar protección, de pronto Pepper queda embarazada. A Tony no le gustan los niños y mucho menos los bebes. Que pasaría si Pepper se niega a abortar al bebe Stark? Que hará Tony?. Alto contenido sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que todo, quisiera aclarar que es el primer fanfic. De Ironman que escribo puesto que siempre he escrito de los Juegos del hambre .lll.

Espero y les guste y para que le entiendan es necesario que hallan visto Ironman 3.

PD:esta buenisisisisima se las recomiendo muchísimo.

NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE TONY

Me despierto un poco acalorado y veo la ventana del hotel. Mi casa esta siento reconstruida otra vez y por el momento estoy viviendo con Pepper en un hotel al sur de California, lejos de todo y en paz por un tiempo.

Le prometí pasar por un anonimato por lo menos unos 2 meces, lo que significa que estoy usando un coche sencillo, comiendo en restaurantes sencillos y no compro exentricidades…

-Buenos días Tony- me dice Pepper despertándose a mi lado.

Aaaahhh, como amo su olor cuando recién se despierta, y se queda un rato en la cama estirándose hasta que se ruboriza al ver que no tiene ropa puesta, al igual que yo.

-Durmió bien señorita Potts?-

Se sonroja y me gusta verla asi, me acerco un poco mas a ella y le doy un dulce beso en los labios.

Su piel esta tibia y sus pechos desnudos chocan contra mi pecho, intencionadamente alargo el beso y con la palma de mi mano roso suavemente toda su silueta, inicio por su cabeza bajo a su cuello, sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera y me quedo justo ahí, en la parte que mas me gusta de ella. Su feminidad.

Su rubor aumenta y mis labios se despegan con mucha suavidad de los sullos y me ubico en uno de sus pezones a erectos.

Abro un poquito la boca e introdusco uno de ellos, disfruto dándoles pequeños mordisquitos y lamerlos un poquito mientras mi mano juega ahí abajo metiendo el dedo una y otra vez,

-Ooooh Tony- gime desesperadamente

-Pepper, mi Pepper…- le digo

Su mano baja deslizándose suavemente y busca entre las sábanas mi mienro erecto y cuando lo encuentra uuf… empieza sobándolo muy lentamente

-Mmmmmm tu si sabes como consentirme- le digo entre gemidos

Me obsequia una bonita sonrisa y la velocidad de su mano aumenta, cada vez va mas y mas rápido

-Ohhh Pepper-

entonces ella gime también y se posiciona encima de mi.

Se acomoda de tal manera que mi miebro cabe perfectamente en ella y ooh dios mio que placentero es esto…

Ella se mueve una y otra vez. Arriba abajo, arriba abajo, arriba abajo y me mira devez en cuando. Me besa y se sigue moviendo arriba abajo, y mas rápido arribajo arribajo y mas y mas rápido

-Sueltate Tony- me dice gritando entre gemidos de placer

-No Pepper, no tenemos condón- le respondo gimiendo

Se mueve mas rápido hasta que no aguanto mas y me libero dentro de ella.

Se recuesta en mi pecho y se sigue moviendo muy lento. Me mira con ternura y me agarra el cabello

-Te amo Tony- me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me besa y se para inmediatamente

-tengo que darme un baño y me iré a trabajar-

-No tienes que… viviremos asi unos meces, puedes relajarte Pepper- le digo

No Tony, sabes que, olvídalo, mejor sigamos normal viviendo aquí en lo que reconstruyen tu casa pero no podemos dejar el trabajo- me dice

-Entonces déjame hacerme cargo ami, te parece?-

-Pepper esto seria demasiado aparte yo tengo que ir a Cina, y sabes a aclarar lo del Mandarín-

-Ya se Tony, tu ve a China y yo me encargo del las cosas aquí-

Oh que tierna y encantadora es, me inclino para darle un beso en los labios

-Esta bien. Ahora báñate- le digo dándole una nalgada para que se pare. Ella me mira, me sonríe y se va a bañar. Yo me cambio, empaco solo lo necesario y parto inmediatamente hacia el aeropuerto. Tomo el primer avión a China y me encamino.

Llego y me hospedo en un bonito hotel con muchas chicas sexys con poca ropa. Intento rrsistirme pero no puedo evitar verles las bubis… eso me encanta.

Al dia siguiente empiezo a ver gestiones y todo se dificulta para entrar a televiosn china, y fue hasta 2 semanas después cuando pude arreglar todo, me fui 2 dias de Antro en Beiging y disfrute 3 mas relajándome. Me veo obligado a regresar tomando el primer avión a California.

-Hola Pepper-

-Hola amor, ya llegas?-

-Esta tarde bebe, prepara un buen baño de espuma-

-Esta bien amor, te veo aquí-

Y me cuelga.

Se hace tarde y con la tarjeta entro a la habitación de hotel y no veo a nadie, solo hay ropa interior de Pepper tirada por el suelo y el resto de su ropa forma un camino hacia el baño.

Agarro su calzon… es rosa, rosita pastel y lo huelo. Le doy unas pasadas con la lengua para recordar su exquisito sabos y al instante siento mi erección. Wow, me sorprende como el simple aroma de Pepper me puede exitar.

Me quito la camisa, los pantalones, zapatos, calcetinas y calzoncillos y entro al baño. Y la veo, tan hermosa como siempre, el agua cristalina hace traslucirse sus pezones y todo su cuerpo desnudo. Me meto al agua y la beso.

-Hagamos esto rápido-

-Y salvaje- me responde lanzándose hacia mi atacándome a besos y caricias a mi miembro

me masturba un poco a la vez que yo hago lo mismo con ella. Ambos gemimos y se sienta encima de mi y se empieza a mover.

Sus pechos quedan justo a la altura de mi cara y disfruto verlos como se mueven al compaz que ella se mete dentro de mi

-Aaaaaaaah-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm-

-Mi Pepper-

-Oh Tony-

Buuum, ya estuvo, descargue mucho en ella y ahora nos besamos un poco, nos tocamos un poco y nos masajeamos la espalda. Le pongo shampoo en el cabello y se para para enjabonarla toda.

Amo su bello púbico… huele también. Amo lamerle ahí y ver como disfruta

Finalmente salimos, nos vestimos y vamos al trabajo los 2 juntos.

Me siento en mi escritorio y hago a un lado mi vida social y me enfoco en mi tercer amor aparte de Pepper y el ser Ironman. Dinero…dinero, y dinero.

Me la paso trabajando varias horas hasta que Happy viene corriendo

-Señor Stark! Señor stark! La señorita Potts se desmayó

-Oh por dios- todo mi tiempo preocupado para que nada malo le pase y ahora esto. Hago mi silla a un lado y sigo a Happy corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llego ahí esta Pepper, mas pálida que otras veces, aun inconciente

-Yo me retiro señor Stark, llámeme si necesita algo- dice Happyy

Me siento a un lado de la camilla de la enfermería y le empiezo a acariciar el cabello, y quizá asi unos 15 minutos y ella no reaccionaba hasta que por fin veo como parpadea y se mueve. Por fin


	2. Chapter 2

-Pepper, Pepper! Esas bien? Como te sientes?-

Pepper se sienta y se apoya en mi aunque no me responde cuando la veo vomitando oh, que desagradable cerca de mis zapatos ferragamo.

Se me van los ascos y le sujeto el cabello con una mano

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- trato de calmarla

-Señorita llame una ambulancia por favor- le digo a la enfermera que inmediatamente coje su teléfono.

-Pepper reacciona!- se esta yendo. Tiene los ojos abiertos pero no responde y su mirada esta perdida

-Tony...-

-Pepper por favor!-

Se vuelve a desmayar y presiento algo malo.

Le desabrocho la blusa dejando su pecho con un bonito brassier al descubierto y escucho los latidos de su corazón hasta que por fin llega la ambulancia con una camilla y se la llevan

Me quedo angustiado y cojo mi coche para ir al hospital. Ahí espero una hora aproximadamente cuando un doctor aparece en la sala

-Doctor, doctor digame por favor como esta!?-

-Señor Stark, antes que todo muchas felicidades, y si su mujer esta bien, puede pasar a verla-

¿felicidades por que? Bueno si hace bien en felicitarme por el simple hecho de ser un multimillonario, filósofo, playboy, donjuán, etc osea, soy Tony Stark pero en fin, me apresuro a ver a Pepper.

Entro a la habitación y esta en la camilla cubierta hasta la altura del hombligo con una sábana blanca y una bata de hospital. Tiene suero conectado y algún aparato extraño para respirar. Y ella es lo peor, ella esta acostada llorando melancólicamente mirando hacia la ventana. Me acerco y le sujeto la mano

-Perdoname Tony, en verdad yo no planeé esto- me dice llorando

Me arrodillo y le beso la mano aunque en realidad no se bien que paso.

-No estaba en mis planes, te lo prometo- me vuelve a decir

-Pero Pepper no entiendo que tienes?-

-Tony estoy embarazada-

En ese momento me quede totalmente helado. ¿Pepper embarazada? Por que ami? Que he hecho para merecer esto? No quiero ser padre, yo no quiero formar una familia. No me gustan los niños, los detesto lloran por todo y… Oh dios mio pobre Pepper

-No te preocupes mi amor, nos desharemos pronto de el- le digo intentando calmarla

Pepper se voltea a verme con cara de querer asesinarme –QUE!?-

-Si, si lo que hoyes, encontraré alguna cínica de aborto y ya, nos olvidaremos de esta pesadilla-

-Eso Tonny, eso! Es precisamente lo que no quería que dijeras, que quisieras desaserte de este bebe-

-No es eso lo que quieres?- le pregunto

-No!, eso nunca-

La presión se me viene encima y salgo de la habitación con mi mano sobre la frente. Estoy sudando, necesito ir a relajarme.

Voy a un spa y pido un masaje rápido y luego regreso al hospital

Me siento con la inteción de reflexionar un poco, quizá poder entender que una familia completa y unida es lo que mas necesito pero… que seria de mi si algo malo le pasara a Pepper? Que haría yo con un crio?

NO, definitivamente no, no puedo criarlo ni hacerme cargo. Tengo que ponerle fin a esto y pronto asi que me acerco al stand del hospital, pago la cuenta de Pepper y me largo de ahí.

Regreso al hotel y escribo una carta dirigida a Pepper:

Querida señorita Pepper Potts:

Espero que usted entienda mi situación y sepa comprender mis razones de huída. La estimo, quiero y amo mucho, recuérdelo siempre.

Stark Industries le dará su liquidación pronto, es una cantidad muy justa y razonable por trabajar tantos años a mi lado. Gracias Pepper.

PD: Si en algún momento de los siguientes 9 meces usted decide cambiar de opinión y deshacerse del bebe estaré muy gustoso de volver a verle otra vez. Con cariño, Tony.

Y eso fue todo. Empaqué mi maleta y deje el hotel pronto, quizá iria a algún lado privado, quizá a vivir con Capitan América, o quizá a ayudar a barrios pobres, no se.

NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEPPER.

Lloré un poco mas y permanecí en el hospital un día mas esperando a que Tony halla recapacitado y me visite, pero eso nunca pasó.

Me dieron de alta y también me avizaron que mi cuenta había sido pagada hace 2 días asi que tomé un taxi y regresé al hotel.

La habitación estaba totalmente sola y sobre el escritorio estabauna carta escrita por Tony, la leí detenidamente y rele veces mas para tratar de entender lo que me quería dar a entender aunque el mensaje era muy claro, "nos avandona"

Las lagrimas caían lentamente por mis mejillas y desliso las manos sobre mi plano vientre.

Y pensar que ahí adentro hay vida, una vida formada por el amor que se tenían 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer.

Me siento decepcionada en el sillón totalmente resignada y decido que me quedaré en el hotel hasta que me den mi liquidación y pueda pagar.

Pasan 3 días y recibo mi liquidación , sinceramente esperaba mas, que Tony me diera mas, para mantener a su bebe y ami pero bueno.

Pago la impresionante cuenta del hotel, casi 50,000 pesos y me quedan 2 millones 950 mil para mí y para mi bebe.

Supongo que lo primero que haré será comprarme una casa económica en un fraccionamiento muy cálido centrado de todo. Tiene un ambiente muy familiar, jardín con juegos y hay muchas escuelas cerca. Aunque esa casa me costo 2 millones…

Me quedan 950,000 y gasto lo necesario para amueblar mi casa, comprar varios muebles para bebe y cosas para mí claro. Una cama, baño, cocina, y cosas asi.

Los meces pasan y mi vientre crece cada vez mas.

Al quinto mes recibo a mi correo un mail de Tony:

Querida Pepper, espero y estes pasando un tiempo maravilloso. Te recuerdo la propuesta que te dije en mi primera carta y lamento no haber pagado el hotel. Es que se me olvidó.

Saludos de Tony.

Me entristece mucho que Tony sea asi y me duele que no quira hacerse cargo de nuestra bebita, porque si, es una niña y me va bien con mi vida gasto lo mínimo y estoy muy feliz.

No sabía si responderle el correo o no pero me pareció un buen toque enviarle una foto de mi barriga descubierta de perfil donde se aprecia perfectamente como ha crecido nuestra bebe.

Pronto recibo el correo de vuelta:

Señorita Pepper muchas felicidades

Y eso fue todo. Solo eso, muchas felicidades… valla que patán, ¿con que clase de hombre me metí? Lloro agarrando mi vientre abultado y siento unas cuantas pataditas que me quiebran al instante.

Pobre indefensa criatura que vino al mundo con la esperanza de tener una familia.

Pasan unos cuantos meces mas hasta que cumplo los 9 y le envio un mail a Tony:

Querido Tony, el nacimiento de nuestra hija está programado para dentro de una semana este lunes 19, en el hospital Santa María. Espero que asistas y si no prometo enviarte fotos. Por el momento esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer.

Y adjunto una foto mia de perfil con la blusa arriba dejando ver mi crecido vientre. Es preciosa, o bueno eso siento yo.

Tony me responde casi al instante:

Señorita Pepper luce bellísima esta pancita. Gracias por su consideración de las fotos pero le diré que no se tome la molestia porque no me hacen falta. Espero lo entienda, quizá un día de estos le caiga de sopresa o envíe a Happy con algún presente en mi nombre.

Con amor, Tony Stark

Oh por lo menos enviará a Happy con algo para nuestra hijita, ojalá sea dinero porque me hace mucha falta en estos instantes.

Llega el lunes y con mi maleta lista llamo al taxi que me lleva al hospital. Ahí doy a luz a una hermosa bebita. Con el cabello obscuro de su padre pero tiene mis ojos, azules.

La sujeto en mis brazos y la admiro detalladamente y lloro ante ella.

Es tan frágil y tan indefensa que se que la defendería de cualquier amenaza, y se que no necesito de Tony para criarla. Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

DEJA TU COMENTARIO!


	3. Chapter 3

Me trasladan a una habitación ami y a mi bebe para descanzar y ahí recibo a Happy.

-Buenos días señorita Pepper, la mento no haber podido llegar ayer pero llegué hoy Martes-

Asiento con mi cabeza mientras veo a la pared blanca enfrente de mi.

-Por que no vino Tony?- pregunto melancólicamente.

-Estaba un tanto indispuesto señorita Potts- me responde Happy mientras se acerca a la cuna de mi bebe que está al lado mio.

-Puedo?- me dice

Asiento mi cabeza y veo con que cariño Happy sujeta a mi bebe y le sonríe con ternura.

-Puedo saber como se llama?- me pregunta Happy

-Se llama Sandra- le digo sonriendo.

Y esa sí que fue una bonita tarde, Happy fue muy bueno conmigo y dijo que el paagaría la cuenta del hospital. Me dio el regalo de parte de Tony que era un peluche de un conejito, el cual me recordó aquel enorme conejo navideño que me regalo hace ya casi 2 años.

Happy me regaló una silla de bebe para auto. El problema es que no tengo uno.

Finalmente Happy nos deja y Sandrita y yo nos quedamos en el hospital completamente solas por casi una semana.

Me dan de alta y regreso a casa, a ponerme cómoda e instalar a Sandra en la casa donde posiblemente vivirá por el resto de su vida.

NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE TONY

Debo decir que disfrute los 9 meces del embarazo de Pepper y un año mas, viajando por todo el mundo conociendo bellezas humanas y ruinosas.

Disfruté de grandes noches y festejé como nunca.

2 días después de que nació mi hija Happy me avisó por teléfono que estaba muy bonita y eso fue todo.

La decepción que sentía a cerca de Pepper era inmensa, porque tenia la esperanza, la ilusión de que se arrepintiera del bebe y regresará conmigo a vivir felices como lo habíamos sido. Pero no, ella fue egoísta y prefirió quedarse con su bebe y sin dinero.

Al propósito le deje esa pequeña cantidad, lo suficiente para que le alcanzara durante su embarazo y parto. Luego no para que se vea obligada a trabajar y buscar trabajo en diferentes empresas, lo cual probablemente es muy posible que no la acepten porque ellos piensan que fue despedida de Stark Industries por robo y fraude. Pero robo y fraude de sentimientos míos.

Se también que se llama Sandra y se también, por Happy que tiene los ojos de Pepper, pero mi cabello y también mi color de piel.

Fue ese día miércoles por la tarde que me enconraba solo de vuelta a Malibú en una mansión nueva que tengo. Casi igual de bonita que la anterior.

Regreso a trabajar con esto de Ironman con todas las fuerzas que tengo y pues claro esta, evitando a toda costa a la prensa.

Llego y enciendo mi computadora dispuesto a preguntarle a Pepper un poco a cerca de su estado, como se encuentra y en donde está.

Le escribo un mail:

Querida señorita Pepper, hace ya casi 2 años que no nos escribimos y quería saber como se encuentra usted. ¿ esta sana? ¿necesita algo? Estoy dispuesto a verla, que le parece los 2 solos hoy en el restaurante que usted elija? Espero su respueta.

Con amor, Tony Stark

Listo enviar.

Y recibo el email de vuelte pronto

Tony: nos vemos hoy a las 16:00 hrs en the rain forest caffé

Que raro, yo me imaginaba mas una cena romántica en un lugar para adultos, en fin. Me vestiré pronto.

Me puse unos jeans, mocasines ferragamo rojos, mis favoritos, una camisa mis lentes de sol y partí.

Pedí una mesa para 2 en una esquina un tanto oscura, lo mas romántico que pude conseguir en ese lugar.

Pronto de entre toda la multitud veo la cabeza de Pepper buscándome con la mirada y yo me levanto y hago una señal con mi mano. Veo que ella agacha todo su cuerpo y cuando se reincorpora esta cargando una niña.

Oh no, eso era exactamente lo que no quería. Debí suponerlo , ¿por qué Pepper querría comer aquí en un lugar con juegos?

Me limpio el sudor con el pañuelo y permanezco sentado hasta que Pepper llega y se sienta frente ami, muy seria, muy acabada, y lo peor de todo, con la niña sentada en sus piernas.

-Hola Pepper-

-Hola Tony-

Ambos estamos cortantes y secos.

-Como estas? Que ha sido de ti desde tu ya sabes que?-

-Te presento a Sandra Potts, tu hija- me dice muy sonriente

La niña, ya de casi 3 años esta muy seria. Su cabello esta largo y rizado y negro. Su piel es color la mia y tiene los ojos azules de su madre. En verdad se parece mucho ami, quizá porque fue hecha en un acto de entrega y amor.

-Por que Potts y no Stark?- le pregunto

-No pensé que quisieras que tuviera tu apellido, asi que la registre con el mio-

Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato con la mirada penetrante de ambas, serias y atentas a cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Sandrita mi amor por que no vas a los juegos?- le dice Pepper señalándole unos juegos cercanos a nuestra mesa.

La niña se va corriendo y nos deja solos. Pepper sigue muy seria

-Mira Pepper, yo la verdad quería cenar a solas contigo- le digo levantándome de la mesa

Ella se queda sentada, baja la cabeza y empieza a llorar.


	4. Chapter 4 (alto cont sexual)

Lo peor es que ella no hace nada por detenerme, solo se siente vulnerable como una presa fácil que lo único que puede hacer es llorar.

-Ya Pepper- le digo muy suave mientras mi mano roza su espalda.

De pronto ella se levanta, coje su bolsa y trata de escapar aunque si, yo la sujeto del brazo

-Sueltame inmediatamente!- me grita

-NO-

-Que me sueltes¡- y todos empiezan a venir

La suelto y ella me mira llorando, esos ojos que me sedujeron una vez. Ahí esta la mujer a la cual amé y sigo amando profundamente.

-Se encuentra bien señora?- le preguntan y ella asiente con la cabeza

La miro a los ojos

-Pepper…-

-No Tony-

-Pepper….-

-Ya vasta Tony, es suficiente-

-No Pepper tu no puedes irte por favor-

Oh dios mío, soy yo el que acaba de decir eso? Por favor?

-Pepper déjame explicarte lo arrepentido que estoy-

-No no lo estas, tu no quieres a nuestra hija-

-Claro que la quiero Pepper, LA AMO¡-

Se queda estupefacta viéndome con una mirada llorosa

-Mientes…- me dice mientras da unos pasos hacia el área de juegos buscando a su hija

-No Pepper, no te miento-

-Si, si lo haces- dice mientras agarra a Sandra de la mano

En cierto momento atrevido veo que ella se voltea dispuesta a irse. La agarro de la cintura, le doy la vuelta y le doy un fuerte y agresivo beso en la boca. Coloco mis manos sobre su cintura y ella soltando a Sandra sube sus desgastadas manos a mi cuello.

Cuando termina el beso nos vemos fijamente y yo me agacho para ver frente a frente a mi hija

-Quieres venir?- le pregunto ofreciéndole mis brazos para que la cargue y ella se deja

-Estas hermosa princesa- le digo. Ella sonríe con esa típica mirada infantil.

Pepper me mira extrañada y la entiendo. Ha estado de madre soltera casi 3 años.

-Perdóname Pepper- le digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras cargo a mi hija

Ella empieza a llorar y asiente la cabeza, se acerca amí y la abrazo con un brazo, y Sandra la abraza también. Le doy un tierno besito en la boca y salimos del caffé hacia mi auto.

Le abro a Pepper la puerta y ella se mete, acomoda a Sandra en sus piernas y nos vamos a mi nueva manción.

Pepper baja de los brazos a nuestra hija y ella se sienta conmigo en la sala, con la chimenea prendida y le robo un besito en la boca. Ella me sonríe y me devuelve varios besos en el cuello.

Mi robot entretiene a la niña en el jardín y Pepper y yo nos quedamos solos.

Pepper me mira y se ruboriza, la abrazo.

-La última vez que me abrazaste yo estaba medio inconciente en la enfermería de Stark industries-

Me rio y meto mi mano por debajo de su blusa y agarro uno de sus pechos a travez del brassier de encaje, me posicionno encima de ella y la empiezo a besar, ella reacciona de la misma manera que yo y su lengua y mi lengua se encuentran en una boca.

Bajo mis manos al broche de su pantalón y lo desabrocho. Se lo bajo y lo tiro a la alfombra.

Hace tanto que no la veía en ropa interior. Uff y es de encaje. Paso mi dedo a travez del encaje de su ropa interior y veo que se ha dejado el bello púbico. Froto y froto hasta encontrar su clítoris.

Le froto y le froto varias veces hasta que me decido a quitarle sus calzones. Y buah laah. Ahí esta ella, su feminidad ante mi.

Aspiro el oor de su bello púbico. Ese olor que me enloquece sigue siendo el mismo. Introdusco ahí mi lengua y lamo cual gatito acicalándose.

-Ohhhh Tony- dice retorciéndose de placer.

Me desabrocho el cinturón del pantalón y me lo quito junto con los calzoncillos. Dejo mi miebro esperar un rato mientras yo le sigo haciendo un poco de sexo oral y ella se estruja y aprieta los pechos. Nunca la había visto tocarse asi. Eso me exita aun mas.

Le quito la blusa y el brassier y veo como se jala los pezones mientras se retuerce en el sillón.

Hago mi cuerpo un poco para arriba y dejo que mi miebro roce su parte intima. Yo mientrastanto me entretengo lameindo y mordisqueando sus pezones ya erectos hasta que meto mi miembro con mucha delicadeza.

-Ooooooh- se me sale un gemido.

La empiezo a penetrar muy lento, adelnate y atrás, adelante y atrás.

-Aaaaaah- ella gime también.

Entre mis 2 manos sujeto su rostro y la veo a los ojos mientras la velocidad de la penetración aumenta. Sus pechos mas voluptuosos por la leche que carga se mueven de manera chistosa y ella gime, grita y me pellisca.

-Aquí viene- le aviso

-No importaaaa Tooony- me dice entre gemidos.

Entonces fuuaaaa, me escurro en ella y ella se tranquiliza. Todo mi semen ahora corre dentro de ella. La beso y la sigo penetrando un poquitito.

La hago sentarse y yo sentado en ella le acaricio con mucha suavidad su precioso cabello rubio rojizo.

Ella levanta la mirada y entiendo lo que quiere. La dejo que se siente como debe en el sofá y yo me paro de tal manera que mi miebro queda a la altura de su boca.

Primero lo toca y lo roza suavemente y con la puntita de su lengua lo acaricia. Se lo mete todo y saca y asi sucesivamente

-Mmmmmm- exclamo

Con sus manos acaricia mis bolas y con su boca se embriaga con mi miebro. Que mujer

Durante mi orgasmo me doy cuenta que estoy eyaculando en ella sin querer, la veo y ella me mira, pero no le importa, saca mi miembro de su boca y lo pone entre sus pechos y deja que la manche de blanco.

Cojo mi ropa, la de ella y subimos a la habitación donde nos quedamos recostados por un momento

-Te amo Pepper-

-Te amo Tony-

_ PORFA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO! amo sus comentarios, son los únicos que me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.


End file.
